


Looking back

by NowSilence



Series: DoFP Related [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Charles has such pain, Erik has Feelings, Hurt, M/M, Mainly Charles's perspective, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1973, Charles has never hated his power to such extent. The story begins here. I imagine some derivative plots based on DoFP. I mainly focus on the psychological activities of Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back

_再回首恍然如梦，再回首我心依旧，只有那无尽的长夜伴着我_

 

1973年，查尔斯从未像此刻那般厌恶自己的能力。能读心又如何，他还是失去了查尔斯，失去了瑞雯，失去了他的腿。学生们被国家强征入伍，守着空落落的学校似乎也没了意义。

汉克为他研制了治疗脊髓疼痛的血清，他又能像过去那般行走、奔跑，取而代之的是脑中声音的消失。血清改变了他的DNA，剥夺了他的能力。

他随着音乐扭动身体，酒精带来了快乐。而他也疯狂地对血清上瘾。

汉克对此无能为力，能做的不过是待在这栋如今只有他和查尔斯两人的大宅里，照顾教授的饮食起居，以及提供足量的血清。

隐居世外，隔绝一切。

直到一个自称罗根的人从未来穿越过来，想要让他联手艾瑞克阻止瑞雯。

有多久没听到他们的名字呢？久到他以为那些不过是梦境，日子过得太没意思，他得给自己的脑子来点丰富的故事。

所以他出于礼貌听完罗根的话，事不关己地走回自己的房间。经过床边时不小心被一个酒瓶绊倒，带下了床头柜上的东西。

他顺手捡起，是一个相框。

相片中的女孩一头迷人的金发，笑容甜美。是他的妹妹瑞雯。

而真正的她，其实是蓝色皮肤，红发黄眼。

查尔斯不喜欢她那个样子，但艾瑞克总给她灌输要做真正的自己，而瑞雯显然被对方说服了。

他把相片贴在心口，倒在沙发上。面前是一盘棋，尘灰满布。他已经太久未曾碰它们，棋盘两边的座椅上堆满了乱七八糟的东西，而他曾和艾瑞克在此度过无数时分。

该死的回忆。查尔斯用力拍打自己的脑袋，试图驱逐霸占他大脑的种种，心脏前所未有地锐痛。

不是已经无关了么。

而他很清楚即使一切重来，他的选择依旧不会变。

养育瑞雯，放她离开。

救艾瑞克，在他要求查尔斯对自己脑门开枪时下不了手。

而现在他的瑞雯要杀人了，他不敢相信这一切在未来将要发生。他的瑞雯应该在这样的年纪烦恼自己的相貌，和一个普通的男人谈谈恋爱什么的。

而仅仅因为她，他们是变种人，所以就无法拥有正常的生活吗？

不该的。人类与变种人的和谐相处，这一切并不是不可能。但是艾瑞克不同意，他们在那片海滩上分道扬镳，因为巨大的分歧。

那个丑陋的头盔隔绝了他与艾瑞克的连接，可笑极了。而如今即使没了头盔，他也发誓不再读对方的大脑。

不想知道，害怕知道。他不想却也不得不承认自己如今的敏感脆弱。

 

同年，艾瑞克被关在五角大楼已然十年。

每天只有少的可怜的单调食物和狭隘的活动空间，为了保持体型和体力，他坚持练瑜伽。

无聊的时候，他曾试图在脑子里呼唤查尔斯多次，可对方从未回应。

 _原来查尔斯已经不关心他了_ ，艾瑞克想。此生他从未遇到过如查尔斯那般特别的人，此生也只有他——即使立场相左，也绝不会去中伤，绝不会厌恶。他们之间有一种互相尊重的磁场。

可是艾瑞克至今都没有对查尔斯说出那句抱歉，为之前的一切。

他有无数次机会，但都在犹疑不决里消耗殆尽。

 

今天的饭送到了，但是有张纸铺在饭上让艾瑞克当心玻璃，这让他难过。每天的饮食本来就够少了，这么点还因此被弄脏简直可恶。他不禁用幽怨的眼神瞪视头顶上的人，之后对方还震碎了陪伴他多日的玻璃，他不知该感激还是该哭。

不久后他出乎意料地与查尔斯重逢，但是分外狼狈，剑拔弩张。

_查尔斯为了他的腿竟然放弃了上天赐予的能力。_

因为这个想法，艾瑞克与查尔斯失控争吵。他们重逢到现在，就没有好好说过一句话。

……

 

你以前可是个神枪手。艾瑞克对瑞雯说。

——而子弹偏离了轨道。

没有人会知道是查尔斯做的，无论如何他都不会允许自己的妹妹杀人，更何况那个人还是艾瑞克。

他放艾瑞克走，放瑞雯走。不知道未来是否已经改变了，可是现在的他什么也看不到。

 

**如果我们注定分离，那我希望回忆不死。**

 

这真是一个美妙的时分，世界似乎静止的只剩下他们两个。

而事实上查尔斯也拥有这种能力，但此刻他只想像个普通人般靠在艾瑞克肩上，静静地转圈圈——如果这也能称得上跳舞的话。

 

_今夜还吹着风/_ _想起你好温柔/_ _有你的日子分外的轻松_

_也不是无影踪/_ _只是想你太浓/_ _怎么会无时无刻把你梦_

_爱的路上有你/_ _我并不寂寞_

_你对我那么的好/_ _这次真的不同_

_也许我应该好好把你拥有/_ _就像你一直为我守候_

_亲爱的人/_ _亲密的爱人_

_谢谢你这么长的时间陪着我_

_亲爱的人/_ _亲密的爱人_

_这是我一生中最兴奋的时分_

深夜的威彻斯特大宅在身后安静地矗立着，孩子们都已进入甜蜜的梦乡，没有人会发现他们这对野鸳鸯，也没有人会来打扰。

艾瑞克穿着他最爱的黑色高领毛衣，身上是他熟悉的味道。他们还在转圈圈，查尔斯一点都不想停，尽管他觉得自己的脑袋快要爆炸了。

 

教授又在一个人跳舞了。

汉克站在楼上看了一会儿，然后默默地转身。他知道这一次他还是会像以前一样，装作什么都没发生。

 

今天的月亮又圆又亮，适宜观赏。

艾瑞克来了。

“你是真的吗？”这是查尔斯每晚都要问的问题。

“或许我们可以坐下下一盘棋。”艾瑞克说道，他没有一天会回答查尔斯的问题。

而棋盘早就摆在了查尔斯面前，似乎他早就知道对方会回来，这个面对面的时刻，他已经等待了很久很久。

 

 

应如故

2014.6.21


End file.
